someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Fortress Deathrun: The Final Run
Hello my name is Mike Howards and if you see this note that can mean two things ; either I am dead frozen in the corner or you found this place abandoned. What way you found this place does not matter instead I am going to tell you a story that changed my life. It all started on a cold November day there was a light rain and a grey sky. I had come back to my room after a long day of lessons. I was still waiting for the day I could finally leave this college and go get a life. I looked around and saw my roommate was no where to be seen, so I sat down at my computer and selected Team Fortress 2 and played on a death run server. For those of you who don't know what death run is, it is a gamemode where one person on the Blue team is death and the rest on Red must go through a map of traps. Death activates them and tries to kill all the people on Red. The people on Red try to get to the end and survive. However when I started to connect to the server my computer started to act up , which was strange as this had not happened before. A window popped up saying "Not enough memory please contact support for any questions". Instead of going to the link I searched the internet for help and in 20 minutes I had fixed the problem. Going to play death run again, I saw the server was on a good map; D''r_safety_first_final''. I played and it ran smoothly except when I saw some one find a random item drop. The server had a mod that made it so when some one found one it would play a happy noise like to congratulate the player. However this time it was ... different it sounded like Morse code like some one quickly using the machine to get help like if their boat was sinking before radios were invented When I played further I got to the TNT trap where players had to jump on a pile of TNT and jump into the vent. The trap was usually very hard to avoid and at least one player died. If they jumped on when death used the trap, pieces of saw dust and wood would fly everywhere giving a cool effect. This time death activated the trap and when the saw dust flew past our heads, a medic close to me got pushed off the edge and fell to his death. This was strange as normally the saw dust and wood pieces do no damage and are only for effect. I started to think this might be a new thing they added into the map. However it only got worse when we headed into the industrial stage; the first trap was a normal pit fall where if some one fell into it when the trap door opened they would fall into a pool of water and spikes. This time however a engineer tried his luck and made a jump over the pitfall. Suddenly Death opened the door and a giant octopus like tentacle came out of the water and grabbed the engineer. I watched in horror as the engineer was hit around the room doing his death scream until the tentacle dragged him into the trap door while he tried to hold on to the ground. The trap door closed just as the engineer was pulled in. By now the players in the chat that I had just decided to look at were saying "What just happened?" or "WTF happened?". There were only 6 of us left on Red when we got to the final stage, where death drives a bulldozer and tries to kill you inside a maze. Death looked strange, however admins can have custom models so I shrugged it off. His face looked like it was smiling and the empty eye sockets had fire coming out of them. I tried to run through the maze but death seemed to only go after me even when the others had almost finished he only went after me. Right when he was about to run me over the game crashed and a long Morse code message started to play. I decided to decode it and it read "We are real; we feel pain. You toy with our short lives and we die in pain" I did not know what to say the idea of the 9 classes in Team fortress 2 feeling pain ? I thought back to the moments where I killed them for sheer fun or when I died and just respawned thinking nothing of it. The death in death run is a symbol of how we destroy lives and we think it's just code, models and animations. My name is Mike Howards and if you found this note try to pass the message on and if you don't believe me play the game on the console by this note you will see things in my eyes... Prologue Police found the body of 18 year old Mike Howards inside a old wooden shack with a note and a Nintendo 64 console plugged into the only power socket. The body had recived massive physical trauma, but the angles of the bites, cuts and blunt force showed that they were self inflicted. The note was taken as evidence to Psychiatrists, who stated that this was not due to a mental illness, instead the motive is currently unknown. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Video Game Category:Team Fortress